Carpe Diem
by charlibubble
Summary: carrying on from S5E16 'BIG MIDDLE' where exactly Grissom was marching off to at the end of that episode... just a little GSR oneshot to make up for 'a little longer' lol R&R


"_what do you like? What gets your juice's flowing"_

He was sure Greg had meant it as a passing question, an attempt to find out more about him but it wasn't the first time that day Greg had given him food for thought. His inner voice was shouting out the real answer to that question, his entire being willing itself to go to her but his diplomatic side formed the answer for him.

"_someone who doesn't judge me"_

Who says he wasn't good at politics? The simple statement had opened a new door in his mind and try as he might he just could not close the door. It was bulging with years of ignored signs, discarded feelings and heated fantasies. As if a light had been switched on he suddenly realised just what he had to do to close that door. He had to let it all out…

Greg was left bewildered by his sudden departure but he didn't care, compulsion wasn't his strong point and if he was going to seize the day so to speak he would have to seize it right now or forever hold his peace. For once his mind wasn't racing with all the reasons why he shouldn't go to her, and there were many many reasons. Over the years he had formulated quite a list of reasons why he shouldn't pursue anything with her, why he had to deny all those feelings. It was the only way he could manage seeing her on a day to day basis although he still found himself been drawn to her everyday. He still found himself thinking about her an irrational amount of the time. He should have been able to supress the feelings, he was able to supress those feeling for such a long time but he found himself standing there outside the witness room completely awestruck at her beauty, her compassion, her unwavering dedication to not just the lab but to him. he was suddenly struck with terrible nerves. His stomach churned as he went over in his head what he was going to say, he found his hands trembling at the mere thought of speaking with her but he knew he had to do it.

"_Carpe Diem, Gil"_

He whispered it under his breath, it was barely audible but Greg Sanders with his insatiable curiosity for absolutely everything had heard it. Of course he had. Of anyone else in the lab it had to be Greg Sanders. He grinned his wide all knowing grin, he could tell he was itching to say something. This had been a bad idea after all.

"_Carpe Diem, indeed Griss although maybe a better anecdote would have been 'super vicis'"_

Greg smiled as he walked away, leaving Grissom standing there in his internal debate once again 'about time' he had said, did they all think he should have done this long ago? the interview was over and she was making her way out of the room. He had to think fast if he was actually going to do it this time. He cursed himself inwardly for acting so adolescent, he began to walk away from the room, away from her. Now was not the right time, he had to wait for the right time. She came out of the room and smiled at his retreating figure. He could feel her smile, even though his back was to her he could feel her there. He slowly turned around to meet her eyes, no turning back now he was looking into her eyes. They paused for what felt like a lifetime before either of them could speak and he quickly scanned the corridor for any others loitering. He didn't need another Greg Sanders interruption at this time. It had to be perfect.

"_Could I take you to dinner … please?'_

He didn't think he had ever been so nervous in his entire life, he had taken that step. That step had taken him 6 long years, who knew one single step could have such a momentous affect on anyone's life. She was frowning at him and he was gripped by the sudden realisation that she could possibly reject him. it had never entered his mind before and now he had basically laid out his heart for her to chop up and discard as she saw fit. 'by the time you figure it out, it could be too late' her words echoed through his soul. He was frozen to the spot helplessly willing himself to say something as he watched her frown turn into realisation and then a smile. A wonderful beautiful smile, the kind she had reserved just for him. a bomb could have gone off in the lab at that moment and he wouldn't have noticed he dared even breathe as she opened her mouth to answer him.

"_I'd like that"_

The words curled out of her mouth seductively, she was always able to turn him speechless and as a well educated articulate man it drove him crazy but right now they didn't need any words. They both knew that this was the moment they had both anticipated for years, this step would change everything.

"_I'll pick you up at seven"_


End file.
